It Started With A Dream
by Tora-Hime-Melody
Summary: After meeting with a strange pokemon, Missy receives an odd egg from the sky. Now she has to raise it while trying to stay out of the media's eye; or risk her whole livelihood.
1. Chapter 1

Missy was a Pokémon trainer that started on her journey later than everyone else. Her parents were researchers, and they were out discovering a new land. So Missy was left to help her grandparents with the daycare that they ran. One day her Grandparents told her to go off and have her own journey, they had kept her from it for long enough.

Missy had met a lot of new people and fought a lot of battles; some of them she lost, while others she won. She already had five gym badges and a good set of Pokémon. All the extra Pokémon she would capture were sent to the daycare; but rarely would she capture another Pokémon.

Missy was climbing up Mt. Cornet for some extra training before heading for her sixth badge. Missy was still training when things got dark, but soon it was TOO dark to work.

"Alright everyone, good job today. We are all getting stronger. Soon enough we'll be ready for Canalave City for our sixth badge!" Missy's Pokémon cried out in response. "Ok time to eat then to get some well deserved rest."

She fed her five Pokémon that were out and began to pull out her sleeping bag. They had been on the mountain for three days already – soon she would have to go down to town to pick up more supplies. Her hand went up to the pokeball that was on a chain around her neck. The Pokémon that was in that pokeball was the only gift she had gotten from her parents since they let.

She couldn't believe that it had been seven years since they left her alone. They had gotten her an egg for her tenth birthday – that was just over three years ago now. She missed her parent's so very much – but they were scientists so it was their job to go places.

Missy rubbed the tears out of her eyes as she pulled herself into the sleeping bag. She laid on her back as she looked up into the clear night sky. Her Eevee hopped onto her stomach and curled up to sleep. Absol tucked himself up on Missy's right side when Shinx pulled up on her left side. Houndour was curled up at her feet. Her Dragonair made a circle around the group of Pokémon and rested her head near Missy's.

"Night everyone," Missy said to her Pokémon. She took one last look up at the sky; there was a star right above her that was sparkling brilliantly. Missy closed her eyes and let sleep drift over her.

Over at Lake Verity an ancient and legendary Pokémon awoke from its long slumber and appeared in Verity Cavern. At the same time at Lake Acuity and Lake Valor two more ancient legendary Pokémon awoke. At Lake Verity the Pokémon shot up a red ray of light into the sky, at Lake Acuity the Pokémon shot a yellow ray of light into the sky, and the Pokémon at Lake Valor shot a ray of blue into the sky. The three rays meet above Mt. Cornet and turned pink.

People all across the Sinnoh Region who were awake saw the great rays of light and watched them meet above Mt. Cornet. Those who were looking with binoculars could see something pink descending onto the mountain. People began to flock to the large mountain.

Missy awoke in the morning to all her Pokémon looking at something on her legs. She sat up and saw a pink egg resting there. Missy was surprised and confused. None of the Pokémon with her would have a pink egg. "Do you guys know where this came from?"

All of her Pokémon shook their heads. Missy looked around for any other Pokémon or trainers – maybe they lost it, but nothing was in sight other than trees here and there and rocks. "Well guys, it looks like we have a new family member."

Missy set some food out for her Pokémon and began making her own breakfast, but food was the last thing on her mind. Once the egg hatched she would have to choose which one of her Pokémon would go back to her grandparents. She had a good balance on her team and didn't want to send one of her Pokémon away. But she couldn't send the baby away right after it hatched; she had learned that if you take a baby Pokémon away from its "mother" then it rejects everyone else and refuses to eat and then would be in danger of dying.

Missy successfully burned her breakfast on the fire. She didn't even realize this until Houndour cried really loud in her ear. "Woa?!" Missy fell backwards as her toast fell off the poker and into the fire. She sighed, "Well guess I'm skipping breakfast today."

She looked into her backpack and checked on her supplies. She was running low on human and Pokémon food, along with potions. She might just have to go into town today. "Alright everyone – today we need to go down to town. Have some fun playing around as I clean up camp." Her Pokémon cheered as most of them began to play. Dragonair curled up and watched the other younger Pokémon play.

Missy packed up her sleeping bag into her backpack and grabbed her canteen to get water from the river to put out the fire. She walked off for about five minutes before reaching the water's edge. She filled up her canteen and looked up to see a strange Pokémon on the other side of the river. Missy slowly pulled her pokedex out of her pocket and opened it up.

"There is no information on this Pokémon at this time." Dexter said. The pokedex made a clicking noise – one of the new features was a camera mode. Missy slowly moved her head back up to check if it was still there. It was just standing there, looking at her. She looked this new Pokémon over; it was towering over her by at least five feet. It was grey but had odd yellow 'branches' coming out of its body. It had green eyes that were looking right into hers.

Something clicked inside of Missy, like something was unlocked. She began to feel dizzy as she fell into the river.


	2. Chapter 2

Missy awoke surrounded by her Pokémon. 'I guess that Pokémon was just a dream,' Missy told herself. "Good morning everyone," she greeted them all.

"Morning? Its afternoon already…" Houndour said.

Missy blinked a few times and shook her head – did she just hear Houndour speak in the human language? She looked at Dragonair who was protecting the pink egg. Eevee hopped onto her lap.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Eevee asked.

"I'm fine Eevee, but that Pokémon….it wasn't a dream then…." Missy said.

"What? She understands us?" Shinx asked.

"Something must have happened at the river," Absol said calmly.

"Something did happen. I saw a strange Pokémon then I got dizzy and fell." Missy explained.

"That would explain why you were all wet when we found you," Houndour said.

'This is all so strange.' Missy thought, 'I can understand my Pokémon.' Then something struck her. She pulled the pokeball off the chain around her neck and released the Pokémon inside.

"Come on out Verse!" out popped a small blue and orange Pokémon that was made of plasma. Usually when she let Verse out all she heard was static but now…

"Yay I get to play again!" Verse said.

"Verse – you like being out, don't you?" Missy asked.

"Yea! I like seeing all my friends!" it didn't even register to Verse that Missy could understand what he was saying.

She let Verse play with his friends. Missy made herself some sandwiches with the little food she had left. She ate the last fruit she had left as well. Now she would really have to go to town today.

"Someone is coming this way," Dragonair said.

"Sorry Verse but you have to go back inside," Missy had Verse return to his pokeball.

It was Professor Rowan. "Missy, what are you doing up here?"

"Oh it's only you professor," Missy said with a sigh, "I was training before I went after my next badge."

"Did you see anything strange up here last night?" the Professor asked.

"No, I fell asleep after training. There was something here last night though," Missy explained.

"What was it?" Rowan asked.

Missy turned and took the egg from Dragonair. "This was on my lap when I awoke this morning. Then I saw a strange Pokémon by the river."

"You need to come to my lab right away," Rowan said quickly.

"Why?" Missy asked.

"People are trying to get onto the mountain. Last night a strange light brought something down onto this mountain and everyone wants to find out what it was. Officer Jenny and her team have been trying not to let anyone pass." Rowan explained.

"Ok then," Missy said. "Sorry everyone but it's time to go," She returned each of her Pokémon one at a time until only Dragonair was left.

"Leave that one out – we're gonna have to fly out of this place," Rowan said.

"Do you have a flying Pokémon, Professor?" Missy asked.

Professor Rowan threw his pokeball and out popped a Togekiss.

"When did you get one of those Professor?" Missy asked.

"I am borrowing my assistant's actually," he responded. "We really should get going,"

They both hopped onto the backs of their Pokémon and few away from Mt. Cornet and towards Sandgem town. Missy and Dragonair followed the Professor. Missy was holding onto the egg tightly so it wouldn't fall, but she almost did a few times, Dragonair would never let her rider fall and saved Missy each time. When they got there they landed up by the Professor's lab and went inside. Rowan gave his assistant his Pokémon back.

"Hey Missy," Brandon greeted her after putting his pokeball away.

"So that was your Pokémon the Professor was using," Missy said.

"Is that what came from the pink ray of light?" Brandon asked.

Missy nodded her head as she held tight to the pink egg. Rowan led her down into a small room with a chair and table. Rowan took the egg and took some test – trying to determine what type of Pokémon was inside.

Brandon got Missy some dinner as they waited for Professor Rowan. They talked about their journeys and the different type of Pokémon they had seen. After a few hours he gave the egg back to Missy.

"All I could find out was that there is a psychic-type Pokémon inside. Just be careful with it and try to be alone when it hatches." Rowan explained

"I know how hatching an egg is like." Missy said. She left the room and followed Brandon.

"Hay Brandon, do you think I can see your Togekiss?" Missy asked.

"Sure," they stepped outside in the back of the lab and Brandon let his Pokémon out.

"You sure look healthy Togekiss, your trainer must take good care of you," Missy said as she pet the large white Pokémon.

"Yea, he is a sweetie and caring. And not only to me but the other Pokémon as well." Togekiss said.

"That's good to hear," Missy said.

"Hear? You can understand me?" Togekiss asked, surprised.

"Yea, funny thing really," Missy responded.

"What are you doing Missy?" Brandon asked. "It looks like you are having an actual conversation with Togekiss."

"Oh, I was. She said that you take good care of all your Pokémon," Missy said.

"You can actually understand what she is saying?" Brandon asked.

"You can't understand her?" Missy asked.

"All I heard was her saying her name over and over again. Just like all other Pokémon in the world." Brandon said.

"Well I guess something happened to me after seeing that weird Pokémon," Missy said.

Brandon had Togekiss return to her pokeball, "What Pokémon?"

Missy pulled out her pokedex and showed Brandon the picture she had taken of it. After seeing it Brandon's eyes got larger and he pulled her inside and dragged her to Professor Rowan.

"Professor, I need to see that book of legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh." Brandon demanded. Once he got the book he began to flip through it until he came upon a picture that looked similar to the Pokémon in Missy's picture.

"Are you sure you saw THIS Pokémon?" Brandon showed Missy the picture in the book. It looked exactly like the Pokémon she had seen only hours ago. She nodded her head.

"What is it Brandon?" Rowan asked.

"Professor, Missy said she saw Arceus; and actually has a picture to prove it." Brandon showed the Professor Missy's pokedex.

"Missy; was this before or after you got the egg?" Rowan asked.

"After. I was getting water at the river and I saw it on the other side. After looking it in the eyes I got dizzy and collapsed. When I awoke I could understand what my Pokémon were saying. And I can understand what Brandon's Togekiss is saying too!" Missy said, excited.

"Arceus is a super legendary Pokémon. Legends say that it existed even before Dialga and Palkia. I believe that you know the story that Dialga and Palkia created time and space. Arceus is said to have shaped the universe. I didn't think that it really existed." Rowan explained.

"And we have the great poke-translator," Brandon joked.

"Last night lights shot up from the three lakes in the Sinnoh region. From each lake came a different color. The lights meet up in the middle of the Sinnoh region – Mt. Cornet. Then the lights turned pink and pointed at the ground. Then as suddenly they appeared – they disappeared." Rowan continued his story.

"It was strange though. From Lake Verity came a red light. Legends say that Mesprit lives there – and that Pokémon has a red head. Similar things happened at the other two lakes. At Lake Acuity a yellow light was there. The Pokémon there is Uxie and has a yellow head. At Lake Valor a blue light shot up. Azelf is the one who resides there and as you can guess, its head is blue." Rowan sighed.

"So what does this all have to do with me?" Missy asked.

"It's you and that egg you have. I believe that egg came from the light. It could be from another dimension or from the world of the legendaries. Whatever it may be – it's your destiny to raise the Pokémon in that egg" Rowan explained.

Brandon went out to the front door and opened it up to see at least a dozen reporters waiting outside; so he quickly closed the door. "Professor, we have a reporter problem outside."

"I'll go deal with them. Missy, fly on your Dragonair out of here. If they see you with that egg, they won't let you go." Rowan went out front, "Yes, hello everyone. Yes I was up on Mt. Cornet but nothing was there – I believe that it was just a lightshow…."

Missy couldn't hear what else the professor was saying; she was dragged back outside by Brandon. "Hurry up Missy, take care!"

Missy let Dragonair out of her pokeball and flew south towards her grandparents' daycare.


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark outside by the time she reached the large island where her grandparents lived. She landed and had Dragonair return to her pokeball and entered the shop. "Hi, I'm home."

"Missy?" her grandma asked. "Oh it's good to see you again. But weren't you going to train on Mt. Cornet?"

"I'm going to go back tomorrow. Can I stay here tonight?" Missy asked.

"Of course sweetie! Your room is still the way you left it. Feel free to stay here as long as you need." Grandma said.

"Actually I'm pretty used to sleeping outside – plus I can see all my old friends again." Missy pulled out her sleeping bag and walked out the back door onto the fenced off land of the daycare center.

She walked in for about twenty minutes and then set her sleeping bag down and let all of her Pokémon out. "Everyone – we are back at the daycare. If you guys get hungry you know where the auto-feeders are. Verse you don't have to worry here so go and have some fun." Missy gently set the pink egg on the sleeping bag.

"Yay fun fun fun fun fun!" Verse said, full of energy. He zipped off to have fun.

"Are you alright?" Dragonair asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little overwhelmed with all the information." Missy said.

Absol stood firm next to Missy. "Absol you can relax here. I know you haven't been here before but all the Pokémon that are on this land are other trainers Pokémon or owned by me. All the land here is owned by my grandparents so we are safe." Missy tried to calm the protector down.

"You still never know what could happen," Absol said.

Suddenly a small blue Pokémon came running and jumped on Missy, "Yay your back!"

"Yes it's good to see you Bagon." Missy said.

"You can understand me?" Bagon asked.

"Yea," Missy answered.

"Yay," Bagon took a deep breath and shouted at the top of his voice, "Everyone Missy can understand us!"

The last Pokémon that Missy had at the daycare came running at Bagon's voice. "Missy!" Buizel came running.

"Hello to you too Buizel," she gave him a hug. "You haven't been getting into trouble have you?"

"I've been keeping an eye on him," Alakazam came up.

"No way…." Missy said quietly.

Dewgong came up next, "It's been a long time Missy."

Missy's parent's Pokémon were Alakazam and Dewgong. They had taken their Pokémon with them when they went to discover the new region. But if their Pokémon were back, then that would mean…

"Are my parents back?" she asked desperately, "if you two are back that must mean…"

"Missy, you need your sleep." Dragonair said calmly. Her tail glowed in the night.

Missy then grew tired. "Your right, sleep comes first." Missy got into her sleeping bag and fell asleep on her side almost instantly, holding the pink egg tightly.

The morning light didn't even wake Missy from her poke-induced sleep. All her pokemon were sleeping around her along with most of the other pokemon that were at the daycare. Two people approached the group awakening the protective Absol.

"wake…..intru…..MISSY!" Absol called out.

"What is it Absol?" Missy asked, still half asleep. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and let them adjust. Before her two people were kneeling and they seemed familiar.

"Mom….Dad…?" Missy asked.

"No, sorry sweetie, but they left early this morning to talk to Professor Rowan about their discoveries." Grandma explained. It was her grandparents standing before her.

Absol growled. "Absol, relax. These are my grandparents. They won't hurt you, me, or the other pokemon. They are the ones who own this land." Missy explained.

"So are you going to go back to Mt. Cornet today?" Grandpa asked.

"Probably. I need to restock on things first but then I'll be heading back there. Walking of course." Missy explained. "Oh," she took the necklace with the pokeball on it off of her neck, "Can you take care of Verse for me? I need to let one of my pokemon off my team for when the egg hatches." Missy showed her grandparents the pink egg in her hands.

"So that is your newest member of your team?" Grandpa asked. "Doesn't look like any egg I have seen before – and I know the most in the region about eggs."

"I know – the Professor said that it's a psychic type but that is all he could find out." Missy explained.

"I think you are ready to handle a psychic egg pokemon." Grandma said.

"Yea yea I know that baby psychic pokemon are the hardest to take care of." Missy sighed.

Missy ate breakfast with her grandparents then flew off on Dragonair to Sandgem town. While in town she picked up more food and supplies for her trip back to Mt. Cornet.

It was already noon by the time Missy reached Jubilife City. She stopped at a restaurant to eat lunch and continued on her way. While on her way to Oreburgh City she came across a few wild pokemon but didn't capture them. It was already dark by the time she got into town.

Missy walked up to the Poke center to see the doors locked and the center dark inside. She shrugged and walked down by the mine entrance just outside the city to set up camp. She let all her pokemon out of their pokeballs and fed them. Shortly afterward Missy fell asleep in her sleeping bag.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oi, you may not want to sleep there," a man said.

Missy awoke to see the gym leader, Roark, standing above her. "What are you doing down here Roark?" she asked.

"I work at the mine every day, the mine that you are blocking the entrance to…" Roark said.

"Oh," Missy got out of her sleeping bag quickly and pulled it off to the side, "sorry."

Roark looked at her confused. "Why were you sleeping out her anyways? Wasn't the poke center open?"

"No, when I got into town it was dark inside and the doors were locked." Missy explained.

"Oh, well maybe I should check it out first," and Roark turned around for the poke center.

Missy packed up and returned her pokemon to their pokeballs. She stopped for a quick breakfast in town and started to head towards the Mountain.

She began to climb when she bumped into a group of people.

"Ouch!" Missy cried out as she was knocked down to the ground, clutching the pink poke egg tightly.

"Sorry," a boy said, he stretched out his hand and helped Missy up to her feet. A Pikachu was on his shoulder. "My name is Ash, and this is Pikachu."

"Hi!" Pikachu said.

"My name is Missy, Hi Pikachu!" Missy said.

"Ash, who are you talking to?" a girl walked up to the pair.

"Oh Dawn, this is Missy. Missy, this is Dawn and Brock should be showing up soon…."

Almost on cue, Brock showed up. "Oh beautiful maiden, won't you come and stop my beating…." But before he could finish, his Croagunk popped out of his pokeball and poison stabbed Brock.

"Why does he always have to hit on every girl he sees?" Croagunk asked.

Missy laughed, "So he always does this?"

"So are you a trainer Missy?" Dawn asked.

"Oh yea, I have five badges already," Missy answered.

"Where did you get that pretty egg?" Dawn asked.

"Ah," panic filled Missy's face. She couldn't tell them that the egg had fallen out of the sky. "My grandparents run the daycare off of Route 219."

"Oh, so it is an extra egg from there?" Brock asked.

"It doesn't look like any of the eggs we've seen," Ash added.

"Well then you haven't seen eggs from this region." Missy said quickly, "what are you guys doing up here anyways?"

"Shortcut to Hearthome City," Dawn said, "We only started climbing a little while ago."

"Why are you up here Missy?" Brock asked.

"Training before I go for my sixth badge," Missy answered.

"Do you wanna have a battle then?" Ash asked.

"Sure Ash," Missy answered.

"For this match, each trainer can use three pokemon. Either can sub out their pokemon at any time. Ready?" Brock was referring the match, "begin!"

"Ok Aipom, let's go!" Ash let out his first pokemon.

"An Aipom…Shinx, go!" Missy tossed her pokeball and out popped Shinx.

"Aipom, agility."

"Shinx, dodge and then use charge."

"Missy," Shinx cried out, "let me do it my way."

"Ok Shinx, do what you wanna do!" Missy answered.

"Aipom, Swift!"

Shinx evaded and ran up to Aipom and brushed against it – and Aipom exploded in sparks.

"What was that?" Ash asked.

"Discharge," Missy called out, "Now finish it off!"

Shinx tackled Aipom and it was out. "Aipom is unable to battle, Shinx is the winner." Brock said.

"Good job with that one, but are you ready for Pikachu?" Ash said.

"Shinx, you know what to do!" Missy called out.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu hit Shinx dead on. "Shinx is unable to battle, Pikachu wins." Brock said.

"Ok, I hope you're ready for this Ash!" Missy threw a pokeball and out popped Houndour.

"Oh no…" Pikachu said.

"Houndour, fire fang!"

"Agility Pikachu!"

Pikachu hit Houndour before he could bite.

"Houndour, Roar!"

Houndour roared at Pikachu, freighting it so much that it hid behind Ash. "Ok Pikachu, I'll save you for later. Come on out Turtwig!"

"You're at a type disadvantage Ash," Missy called out.

"Oh you'll see," Ash answered.

"Houndour, Fire Blast!" Missy called out.

It hit Turtwig head on before it had time to dodge. "Woa, Turtwig is unable to battle, Houndour is the winner."

But right after Ash returned Turtwig to its pokeball, Houndour fell over. "And Houndour is unable to battle. Each trainer is down to their last pokemon." Brock commented on the battle.

"Pikachu go!" Ash said.

"So for the final one, who should I send out?" Missy asked. She released her last pokemon, Dragonair.

"Woa…..a Dragonair!" Ash said.

"Dragonair, twister!"

Pikachu was caught up in a twister of twigs, rocks, and power.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

"I can't….." Pikachu cried out.

"Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Stop the match! Pikachu is in a lot of pain! Dragonair, let it down slowly!" Missy cried out.

The twister stopped and Pikachu was set down gently with Dragonair's psychic ability.

Everyone let their pokemon out of their pokeballs for lunch. Missy joined the others for some food too. She let out her pokemon so they could meet with new pokemon.

"You have really strong pokemon Missy," Dawn said.

"Thanks, we train hard before we go off to each gym." Missy explained.

"They look really healthy," Brock said.

"How did you know Pikachu was in pain?" Ash asked.

"It looked like it, and I hate to see a pokemon in that much pain." Missy said.

"Missy," Absol turned to his trainer, "danger approaches, you need to get out of here."

Missy ran and began to pack up her things. "Guys, you might want to start packing up."

"Why?" Ash asked.

"Because danger is on its way," Missy answered.

Just as she spoke a large machine Meowth came into view over side of the mountain.

"It's team rocket!" Ash, Brock, and Dawn said at once.

"Let's get the pokemon on the double." A girl with long red hair began.

"Not today….." Dawn complained.

"But we always say our motto…." A man with blue hair sobbed.

Missy held tight to her egg as her pokemon surrounded her to protect her.

"You won't do anything of the sort!" Absol called out.

"Leave now before you get your butts kicked again!" Pikachu added.

"Are they weak or something?" Missy asked.

"It's not like we mean to, we just….wait a minute…..you can understand the pokemon talk?" Meowth asked.

"What?" Brock looked over at Missy.

"Ah…." She looked from the machine to the threesome near her and back to the robot. "Well, you see…."

"Pikachu, thunder!" Pikachu followed Ash's orders and attacked the machine and it exploded. Team Rocket blasted off and out of the vicinity of the mountain.

"That was cool Ash!" Missy said, "But I should really get going…." Missy tried to leave but was stopped by Ash and Brock.

"Can you really understand the pokemon?" Brock asked.

"Erm…." Missy looked from him to Ash then to Dawn. "I really need to get going……" She returned all her pokemon to their pokeballs except for Absol.

"Absol, sand attack!" Absol sent an attack at the ground, kicking up dust and rocks. Ash, Dawn, and Brock were all blinded. Missy ran up the mountain away from people.

"What was that all about?" Dawn complained.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was just reaching over the horizon as Missy made it to the top. There she was on the Spear Pillar. She looked around at the ruins of the temple that used to stand here, honoring the pokemon of time and space.

In the middle stood a small alter. Missy approached it to see two orbs encased in glass. She bowed her head in reverence to the two pokemon. She opened her eyes to see the two orbs glowing slightly. She took a quick step back, clutching onto the egg.

The contents of the egg were moving even more now. It seemed that the egg would hatch shortly. The sunrise was coloring the sky a beautiful shade of pink. One ray of pink shot down and engulfed Missy.

Unknown to her, the lights were shooting up from the three lakes like it did only a few days before. The lights were merging above her and shooting down on her.

To Missy's right a ripple in space opened up and a huge pokemon appeared. She looked and recognized it as Palkia. Then noise came from her right, she looked to see Dialga appear. Both were towering over her as they stood on the mountain. She couldn't believe her eyes.

The egg was shaking violently now. Missy turned her attention to the egg as it began to glow. The egg disappeared as a ball of glowing light took its place. The ball changed shape and materialized and was a small pink pokemon with a long tail.

The pokemon was just over a foot tall and hovered slightly before falling into Missy's arms. The big blue eyes looked into Missy's, "Mama?"

"You're a Mew….." Missy said quietly.

Dialga and Palkia roared loudly as the light left Missy. The noise brought her back to earth. Now she remembered that she had huge legendary pokemon towering over her. She looked around but the two pokemon had disappeared.

"Mama…." Mew wined in her arms.

"Oh it's ok, Mama's here." Missy said in a soothing voice. She bounced the baby pokemon gently in her arms. Soon the little Mew fell asleep.

Missy's eyes became heavy, but she couldn't go to sleep yet. She pulled out her sleeping bag and set Mew down on it. She then let Dragonair out of her pokeball.

"Dragonair, this is the newest member of our family. Can you watch it for a little bit for me while I get some water?" Missy asked.

"Yes," she answered quietly and wrapped her body around the pile of sleeping bag, guarding the pink ball.

Missy walked over to the stream and filled up her canteen with water. She then returned to camp and made a bottle of pokemon food for Mew when it woke up.

"Missy, you need sleep too," Dragonair said.

"I know, keep watch." Missy said. Dragonair moved a bit to let Missy rest her head on the sleeping bag next to the sleeping Mew.

A few quiet hours passed. Missy awoke to a crying Mew. "Shush, Mama's here," Missy said. She grabbed the bottle and held Mew as she fed it.

"She's a good girl," Dragonair said.

"Thanks, now you're the one who needs rest," Missy said. Dragonair rested her head on the ground and fell asleep.

Mew finished off the bottle. "Good girl," Missy said as she stowed the bottle away in her bag.

Mew looked at the sleeping Dragonair, "Pokemon?"

"Yes Mew, that is one of my pokemon. Her name is Dragonair. Do you want to meet all the other pokemon?" Missy asked.

"Yes!" Mew said, excited.

Missy dug out her other pokeballs and let everyone out.

"Friends!" Mew called out.

"Everyone, this is the newest member of the family, Mew." Missy said.

"Hi! I'm Shinx"

"I'm Houndour"

"Nice to finally meet you, I'm Eevee!"

"Absol"

"Hi!" Mew said.

"You already are a good talker Mew," Missy said, a smile cracking on her face.

"Missy, people are coming this way," Absol said.

Missy panicked, she forgot to grab a special pokeball for newborn pokemon. There was no way she was going to use a standard pokeball on a newborn, but she couldn't let other people see Mew either, Mew was a legendary pokemon thought to be extinct.

"Mew, you need to hide for a little bit." Missy beckoned the little pokemon over to her sleeping bag and folded part of it over Mew to hide her.

"There you are Missy, I thought you had gotten kidnapped or something," Ash said as he reached the Spear Pillar.

"There was a weird noise coming from up here early this morning," Brock said.

"Yea, it woke me up this morning…" Dawn complained as she yawned.

"Did the egg hatch or something?" Ash asked.

"No, I didn't hear anything…" Missy lied,

"It did, didn't it?" Pikachu asked, "I can tell."

Missy's eyes grew large, she was found out.

"So something did happen up here," Brock said.

"How can you tell?" Ash asked.

"Because of how Missy reacted to whatever Pikachu just said." Brock answered.

Absol jumped before Missy and growled.

"Absol, relax," Missy asked, Absol didn't stand down.

Soon Houndour and Shinx joined him. All three were growling at the group before Missy.

"Come on guys, cut it out." Missy said.

Eevee walked up by Missy, "She's right, that's no way to act."

"But they are asking too many questions. Do you want Missy to be separated from us or the baby?" Absol asked.

"What do you mean?" Pikachu asked.

"What are they saying?" Ash asked.

"The baby will be taken and Missy will be forced to become a gym leader or a TV person once everyone finds out about her gift and the baby." Absol explained.

"Absol!" Missy said angrily, "that is enough."

"I don't want to lose you," Absol said.

Missy walked up to the proud pokemon and knelt down. "You really think I'd let anyone take you away? When we have been through so much?" She hugged him, "I love you too much to let that happen."

Absol hung his head, ashamed of himself.

"That goes for each and every one of you guys." Missy said to the rest of her pokemon. They all ran up to her. Even Dragonair awoke and came over.

"Woa…" Dawn said.

Then Mew popped out from the sleeping bag and flew towards Missy and into her arms.

"Mew!" Missy said, surprised.

"That egg hatched into a Mew?" Ash asked.

"Do you have legendary pokemon at your grandparents daycare?" Brock asked.

"It's so cute, but how do you know it's a, whatever it is?" Dawn asked. She pulled out her Pokedex.

"Mew, a legendary pokemon; not much is known of this pokemon. It is thought to be the extinct because no one has seen one alive." The Pokedex said.

"But it's right here!" Dawn said.

"This can't be the same Mew that fought Mewtwo, could it?" Ash asked.

"Mew…two?" Mew asked.

"Woa, I can understand it!" Dawn said, excited.

"It's because it's talking with its psychic powers." Brock explained.

Missy's pokemon all stood before her, prepared to attack.

"Guys, stop. I don't think that these three will tell what they've seen." Missy said.

"Of course not. Otherwise Mew will be taken away from you." Brock said.

"Thanks for understanding," Missy said.

Brock made everyone a brunch and they ate as the pokemon ate too. Mew sat in Missy's lap as she ate.

"I can't believe that you got an egg from the sky," Ash said, amazed.

Missy had just finished telling them how she had really gotten the egg. She had left out the part of meeting Acres though.

"I have heard of those three pokemon. Mesprit is the pokemon of emotion, Azelf is the pokemon of willpower, and Uxie is the pokemon of knowledge. Some people believe that those three gave pokemon all over the planet each power they had control of." Brock explained.

"Woa," Ash said, amazed.

"You're so lucky Missy," Dawn said, "You get to take care of a legendary pokemon."


	6. Chapter 7

They cleaned up as the pokemon played with each other. When they were done Missy returned all her pokemon to their pokeballs except Dragonair.

"I should go see Professor Rowan and show him Mew. I know he won't keep her." Missy told the group. "Maybe I'll run into you guys later."

"Sorry for asking so much of you Dragonair," Missy apologized.

"It's alright. I am glad to do anything for you," Dragonair responded. Missy hopped on Dragonair's back and held onto Mew as they left the group and headed for Professor Rowan's lab.

It didn't take long to get there. Missy could see a ton of reporters outside the lab so she landed in the back on some of the Professor's land. Dragonair returned to her pokeball and Missy approached the back door. Before she could open it Brandon busted through the door.

"Missy?!" Brandon said, surprised.

"Hi," Missy said, Mew was sleeping in her arms. The baby pokemon fell asleep while they were walking.

"Oh my…..is that a real Mew?" Brandon asked.

"This little one hatched from the pink egg." Missy explained.

"The Professor will want to see this," Brandon said as he grabbed Missy's arm.

"Her," Missy corrected him.

They walked down the hall way. "Her?" he asked.

"Mew is a girl," Missy explained.

They got into a room where Professor Rowan was looking at a computer. "What is it now?" the Professor asked angrily.

"Missy is back, with the pokemon from the egg." Brandon said.

Rowan turned around and gasped. He quickly approached Missy and Brandon. "Is it really a Mew?" he asked.

"Yes, she hatched early this morning." Missy answered.

"She? You know the gender?" Rowan asked. He looked the Mew over in Missy's arms. "it was thought that almost all legendary pokemon didn't have a gender, like Ditto."

Missy was starting to get aggravated, with all this noise Mew would wake up soon.

"I need to do some tests on it," Rowan said coldly. He took Mew out of Missy's arms.

Right away Mew woke up and began to cry. The Professor then glowed blue and floated in the air. Mew got out of his grip and few towards Missy and hid in her arms – digging her head into Missy's chest.

"Hush now, it's alright," Missy tried to calm down the crying pokemon. She bounced up and down slightly as she walked around the room.

Mew got quiet and then relaxed in Missy's arms – she had fallen asleep again.

The Professor was released and fell straight to the ground with a thud. "Well baby's don't like to be taken away from their mothers." He responded and went back to his computer.

"Do you need me or Mew for anything else Professor?" Missy asked.

The professor was silent. Missy began to head for the door. Brandon stood in silence at what he had just witnessed. Missy opened the door and was half-way through it when she remembered something.

"Professor, a few days ago, did my parents stop here?" Missy asked.

"Yes, they said that they would be staying with your Grandparents for a good time until they found a house of their own." He responded without turning from his computer.

Missy left the room and the building. She let Dragonair out of her pokeball again and flew on her to the daycare.

Missy landed outside the front doors of the daycare and returned Dragonair to her pokeball. She would finally see her parents again after so long. Missy opened the doors to see her mom and dad behind the counter.

"Mom, Dad!" Missy said loudly as she ran to the counter.

"Missy, it's good to see you. Look at you you're all grown up!" her dad greeted her.

"Is that the pokemon that hatched out of the strange pink egg?" her mom asked, pointing at the Mew who was still asleep in Missy's arms.

"Yea, this is Mew. I missed you guys so much." Missy said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You were a good girl. You even started your journey," mom said.

"Yea, I got a lot of cool pokemon," Missy answered – her stomach growled.

"Let's get some dinner in you." Dad said.

Missy let her pokemon out in the back to play and eat. She went inside and ate dinner with her parents, catching up with them and feeding Mew once she woke up. Before Missy knew it, it was dark and she was getting tired.

"Well it sounds like a lot happened." Dad said.

"And you guys got a lot done, and you're staying for good now?" Missy asked.

"For a year or so, until the first town gets started. Then we are going to move over there and start our own pokemon lab." Mom said.

"Oh," Missy got sad at those words. Mew looked up at her.

"Mama?" Mew said.

"It's alright Mew," Missy said, rocking the baby pokemon to sleep.

Shortly afterward, Missy went up to her bedroom and slipped into her bed to go to sleep with Mew in her arms. It was still too early to put Mew to sleep by itself.


End file.
